


【布鸟】非常完美

by mou_respect



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Summary: abo设定 au时间线
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

————————————————————————

在穆里尼奥第一天来到斯坦福桥的时候，他看起来像个随和的人。

他笑着跟队里每个人都打了招呼，像兄弟一样拥抱着他的新球员，如果不是身份太过著名，切尔西的这群小子一定分辨不出他是个omega。

球员们很轻易就接受了这点。许多教练在媒体面前的形象都和私下大有不同，穆里尼奥在发布会上的表现可能只是演出来的。毕竟，作为一个omega，你必须得要有点保护自己的手段，才能在足球界生存下来。

何塞的魅力很大，这点谁都知道。当他还在波尔图任教的时候，你就能从伦敦的报纸上读到有关他的种种绯闻了：和球员的，和助教的，和老板的。当然，要是再往前追溯，就会发现这种关注从他还在巴萨当翻译时就开始了，只是当时传言没有从加泰传到伦敦罢了。这要怪只能怪足球界的omega实在不多，像他这样美貌的更是凤毛麟角，没有媒体愿意放过这种爆炸性的流量素材。

穆里尼奥向来都不屑理睬流言。从一方面来讲，他愿意相信清者自清，而从另一方面来讲，他愿意相信大家都还是有点脑子，能理顺逻辑的。要是那些糟糕传闻都是真的，他哪来的时间和精力取得今天这种成绩？当然了，他还是错估了大众的心理。尽管很多人明白那多半是编的，但他们还是乐于起哄，看球本来就是为了娱乐，花边新闻给娱乐升级加码，有什么不好的？

在葡萄牙人还没正式官宣入主斯坦福桥的时候，提前得到消息的媒体就已经开始对他的前景进行和足球本身并没太大关系的展望了。巨量的桃色新闻被提前编好，静待发出。不过这些东西最终还是没有面世。

寡头肮脏的财富，这是这些媒体人平时最爱批判的东西，但是在收下由对方签发的巨额支票作封口费时，他们可不会有半分犹豫。

老板在这方面做得很好。他甚至单独在斯坦福桥为教练建了一间休息室。他还想塞给教练一个专为omega服务的医疗团队，但被对方礼貌地拒绝了。葡萄牙教练有自己的团队，也只信赖自己的人。老板没有多做坚持，他给予了这位教练极大的尊重——要是拉涅利看到这幕，恐怕会气的跳脚。

一切就这么开始了。

这个赛季，伦敦的火焰燃烧得很烈——不是天气意义上的，而是经济意义上的。俄罗斯人被媒体和英国上涨的房价联系在了一起，民众开始质疑切尔西夏季大手笔引援的资金是否是由他们自己的兜里掏出来的。有人上街游行，有人往斯坦福桥寄恐吓信。唯一无可指摘的是，他给切尔西带来了一位极优秀的教练。

在相处一段时间以后，球员们对教练有了更深层次的理解。何塞不完全是发布会上那个形象，但他也不是随和这个词形容得了的，他是他自己，一个非常特殊的人。你会有点恨他，有点怕他，又很爱他，不过最重要的是，你知道自己可以充分信赖他。

阿布拉莫维奇当然也是这么想的。

球队的成绩很不错，虽然被批踢的无聊，但就是能赢。还有什么比胜利更美妙？眼红的人就让他们眼红去吧。

不过，也许换种踢法，换种进攻性更强的踢法，也照样能取胜呢？老板相信自己对足球的理解还是不错的——他是多么热爱这项运动。

“当然，这只是一个建议。”在跟教练谈完后，俄罗斯人最后强调。他不想让自己看上去太咄咄逼人。

“您根本不懂这些。”葡萄牙人笑了，两个酒窝迷人得可恶。

这是他们的第一次交锋，以葡萄牙人大获全胜告终。

———————————————————————

伦敦的火焰渐渐淡了下来。民众的怒火来的快去得也快，除了因为他们找到了替罪羊外，切尔西这个赛季的表现也为俄罗斯人积攒下了一大批粉丝。他的名声从未这么好过，这些球迷远比俄罗斯贫困自治区的那些人民要盲目。

但是没有人能长久取胜。即使是最特殊的一个。

穆里尼奥静静坐在桌子后面，等着某个人的到来。他的袖口稍微收着，折出一道长印，像什么东西划过天空。

输球后和老板的会面总不会有多轻松愉快的。拉涅利的经历就很好地证实了这一点。

脚步声临近，沉稳矫健，老板如约而至。

“何塞。”老板没有脱外套，也没有坐下，“我没多长时间，等会儿还有个会。你听着，我看这现在这个阵容可以换换，就用那天我跟你提过的方式，好吗？”

俄罗斯人说完，转身匆匆离开了房间。他没有要等对方答复的意思。那不是个疑问句，而是反问句。

穆里尼奥突然意识到，这是他们第二次交锋。


	2. Chapter 2

“阿布拉莫维奇先生，这是您要的报告。”穆里尼奥将一份文件递给老板，出于某种原因，对方坚持要他亲自送来。

“谢谢。”俄罗斯人说，“今晚我请你吃饭。”

“这怎么好意思。”穆里尼奥客套着，“我不想浪费您的时间。”

“别客气。”阿布拉莫维奇轻轻看着他，“这不算什么。”

————————————————————————

侍者放下冷盘，退出了房间。穆里尼奥突然抬头，看向老板。

“您不是准备泡我吧？”

阿布拉莫维奇面不改色：“你觉得我是在泡你吗？”

穆里尼奥耸了耸肩：“这个月您已经找借口请我吃了五回饭了，我实在想不出什么其它的理由。”

“所以你的想法是……？”

“我一向最讨厌这点。”穆里尼奥眉头拧了起来，“就因为我是个omega，在你们这些人眼里，我的价值就一定会和上床联系起来。”

“对不起。”阿布拉莫维奇诚挚地道歉，“我想这的确是我的问题。你是我见过最好的教练，我确实不应该以这种态度对你。我保证，以后不会再这么做了。如果你仍感到不舒服，请尽管提醒我，我都会改。”

穆里尼奥眨了眨眼，他倒是没想到对方会这么回复。以他以往的经验，听了自己这段抱怨，对面的Alpha此刻应该赌咒发誓，向他保证追他并不只是因为他是omega，而是因为真的喜欢他。然后他就可以趁机提一些过分的要求了。事实上，葡萄牙人之所以选择现在跟老板说这话，完全是因为他需要让老板亲自出面，教训一下某个不够尊敬他的资深后勤组成员。

现在怎么办呢？葡萄牙人只能烦恼地吃起沙拉来。但他又说不清，自己到底是在烦恼那个即将逃过一劫的后勤组成员呢，还是在烦恼老板的态度。

————————————————————————

第二天，阿布拉莫维奇递给穆里尼奥一个盒子。

“作为赔礼。”老板简短地说。

穆里尼奥接过盒子，礼貌地感谢了对方，转身回了办公室。他随手把盒子扔进办公桌的一个抽屉里。不知道为什么，他对这个礼物感到有点烦躁。

第二天早上，一进办公室，穆里尼奥就冲到办公桌前面，从抽屉里取出了那个盒子。他快要疯了，他做了一整晚的梦，全部都是和盒子里的东西有关的。难道是因为发情期快到了？但是不管为什么，这种折磨最好快点结束。

葡萄牙人打开盒子，看到一条蓝黑色的领带。这是一份再正常不过的礼物了。葡萄牙人莫名地感到有点失落。他把领带扔回盒子，又把盒子扔回抽屉，自己倒在转椅上，仰起头，盯着天花板上的吊灯，开始发呆。

为什么会这样，葡萄牙人开始迷茫，没有注意到自己的信息素正不自觉地往外溢。他沉浸在自己的想法中，不知道过了多久，才被拉回现实。

“何塞。”一个人轻轻拍着他的脸，“你还好吧？”

“……好。”穆里尼奥声音沙哑地回复。过了十几秒，他才反应过来，现在正在发生什么。

他发情了。尽管现在离他的发情期还有一周，尽管他的发情期一直很准，但他还是发情了。这太糟糕了，办公室的门不是密封的，他的信息素这样往外飘了不知道多久，现在恐怕全队都知道他发情了。

“何塞？”那声音又问道。穆里尼奥努力集中注意力，看到老板正关切地看着自己。

“我发情了。抱歉。”他不知道自己为什么要这么说，尤其是不知道自己为什么要加那句抱歉。

一个装满液体的小瓶子被递到葡萄牙人面前。穆里尼奥听到老板在对自己说，这是他找队医专门要的抑制剂。

穆里尼奥接过瓶子，一饮而尽。抑制剂起效得要一会儿，老板温柔地放出了一点信息素，帮他熬过了这个时期。

尽管抑制剂起效了，但是今天的训练课肯定没发带了。老板找人把葡萄牙人送回了家——穆里尼奥本来想自己回去，但老板很坚持。

回到家里，穆里尼奥爬上床，把自己裹进被子，静静躺着。现在他的头脑完全被一股奇异的味道占据了：像泥土、可可、焦糖、松木放在一起燃烧后留下的气息。高级雪茄的味道，那是老板的信息素。

————————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇回到办公室，又给自己打了一管抑制剂。

今天到了最后，他的手是颤的。他早用过药了，但是葡萄牙人的信息素比他能想象到的还要更加诱人，他几乎有点顶不住了。

但计划是成功的。他赌的就是葡萄牙人会在办公室拆开那条做了特殊处理的领带。虽然比预想中的晚了一天，但依旧效果斐然。


	3. Chapter 3

比赛结束后，穆里尼奥几乎是逃回了车上。

没出车祸简直是奇迹，他一路都是恍惚的。一直到旋开门，走进客厅，倒在沙发上，他都没能把自己从那片情绪里拉出来。

球迷的嘘声，裁判的哨声，球员看他的眼神，客队主帅脸上的笑意，全部捶在葡萄牙人身上，他只是假装不痛。在被进第三个球时，他不过勉强把一个镇定的表情挂在脸上，支撑着不倒下。

场边声音最嘈杂时，他正忙着处理球场上的事，根本无暇分心。但是等他终于找出一个空档，匆匆望向看台，却没有找见老板。

这是本赛季老板第一次提前离场。教练没有确切看到对方离开时的样子，但是媒体会帮他看见的。听过记者在赛后采访时提出的那些问题，何塞相信他们早已选好了最具爆点的照片，只等放上头版头条。

一切不太现实的剧情，往往都有一个不太可能的结局。以后再想起这天，何塞不记得他是怎样被铃声吵醒，又是怎样从沙发上爬起来的，但他忘不了开门时看到那个人的心情。眼泪几乎要涌出来，但他忍住了，不过努力成果只持续了一会儿，一个小时后，在床上，他还是哭出来了。他想假装那只是因为sex，他不知道自己成功了没有。

起初，他以为俄罗斯人生气了。Alpha的动作相当粗暴，极具侵略性的信息素张狂地攻击着omega的腺体。在被彻底刺激发情前，葡萄牙人只感到疼痛从四面八方压来，几乎要把他撵碎。他把这当成是一种特殊的惩罚，咬牙忍了下来。

再往后，葡萄牙人会明白，那和生不生气没有关系。俄罗斯人在床上一直是这样的。寡头喜欢控制权，喜欢支配感，喜欢榨干情人身上的剩余价值，他是一个天生的资本家。如果何塞一开始就意识到这点，也许他会逃开，但很多假设是没有意义的。

开始的几周，他们没有对这事进行过多的谈论，老板几乎是刻意地避开了一切有关的话题，连带那场噩梦般的比赛也逃过一劫。

当老板再次向葡萄牙人发出晚餐邀请时，穆里尼奥以为他们终于要谈一谈了。邀请的地点是在老板的家里，这意味着什么，他认为自己很清楚。

但他们最终没谈。一直到晚上，老板把教练按到了床上，做了和那天一样的事，穆里尼奥才意识到，老板是不准备跟他谈了。

这成了一个心照不宣的秘密，在某些时间发生，似乎原因不明，似乎没有规律，似乎没有意义，表面上也似乎并不存在。唯一有迹可循的，是对方留在omega身上的临时标记。

一直到赛季快结束时，穆里尼奥仍不清楚他们之间的具体关系。老板会送他礼物，会和他出游，会和他共度发情期，但同时也会被拍到和其他人一起出入某些不太能高声谈论的场所。

穆里尼奥决定进行试探，这是一个简单的战术策略。他约了一个英俊的朋友，挑了一个人多的时段，和对方一起逛了次公园。

第二天，他长久等待着的那场谈话终于来了。

————————————————————————

阿布拉莫维奇从没遇到像何塞这样的人。

在众人面前，穆里尼奥是极为傲慢的，而在老板面前，这也没多少改变。

他会带着一个甜美的笑容，刻薄地批评老板的见解；他会一边说着感谢的话，一边把不合心意的礼物随手扔到一边。有时老板明明感到omega在主动勾引自己，但在发出邀约后，却又会被他以各种各样的理由拒绝。

葡萄牙人多像一只猫。老板只希望，自己不要成为那只被猫逗着玩的老鼠。

所有的想法，突然在某天后变得清晰。不管是真是假，有意还是无意，他无法忍受看对方和另一个alpha形容暧昧。他厌倦了游戏，他决定找对方谈一谈。

————————————————————————

谈话的地点选在了葡萄牙人的家里。这是穆里尼奥坚持的结果。

葡萄牙人亲自下厨，做了一份海鲜汤。老板帮他打了下手，递调料、拿东西，清理台面。两个人和谐得像一对结婚多年的夫妻。

他们聊了天气，聊了球队，聊了汤的火候，聊了英国的经济形势。但是，对于一开始就困扰着他们的那件事，谁也没提一个字。

没有必要放在明面上谈了。他们产生了一种奇妙的默契，气氛到了，有些事是注定要发生的。

这天晚上，葡萄牙人得到了一个永久标记。


	4. Chapter 4

皇马更衣室这帮球员之前从未见过这样凶悍的omega，传闻一点没有夸大。穆里尼奥骂起人来，能让你从心底发凉。愤怒的同时，又感到自己仿佛一无是处。不过这种方式带来的激励效果却意外的好，到了12年，皇马在西甲几乎是所向披靡。

穆里尼奥喜欢在发布会上笑——讥笑，冷笑，翻个白眼大笑。对手恨他，但媒体和己方球迷却爱他。写有狂人名字的条幅在马德里随处可见，他的气焰也因此更加嚣张。

没人见过他的alpha——但他总应该是有alpha的吧。球员们私下猜测，这多半就是隔壁那位没有头发的加泰教练了。拉莫斯甚至开了个赌局，准备等两个人被马卡拍到就收盘。

他们谁也没想到，真相来得这样快。

赛季中旬，训练课上到一半，葡萄牙教练突然从场边消失了。几个助教焦急地找了半天，终于在一个角落发现了葡萄牙人。何塞嘴唇打颤，浑身发抖，看着吓人。队医很快赶到，把他送进了治疗室，做了全身检查。

这是一次不太正常的发情。抑制剂一点不见效。队医只好给葡萄牙人输上特效药，但这只是权宜之计，他不能离开治疗室，一步也不行。

皇马的球员担心着他们的教练。尽管他们有时也觉得对方过于严厉，但他们还是爱着葡萄牙人的，就像他们从骨子里热爱胜利。

马塞洛仗着人缘好，偷偷去治疗室打探了一番。

情况不太乐观。这是马塞洛回到更衣室后说的第一句话。

队员们这时才知道，原来教练已经被永久标记过了。现在必须得要他的那位alpha来给个标记，才能结束这次危险的发情。队医们不停地劝他，狂人却执意不肯把自己的alpha叫来，他忠心的助教这回也三缄其口，不愿多透露一个字。

这下大家更肯定了，教练的秘密情人一定是瓜迪奥拉。但就算教练愿意拿自己的生命开玩笑，球员们也不愿意看他这样。而且瓜迪奥拉看上去也不像个坏人。由卡西牵头，他们联系了哈维，希望他能跟瓜迪奥拉说下这事。

最后是瓜迪奥拉亲自给卡西回的电话。

“他的alpha不是我，但我知道是谁。”巴萨教练平静地说，“你们可以放心，我已经帮你们联系他了。”

当天晚上，有人看到一辆陌生的黑色轿车驶进了伯纳乌。

————————————————————————

经过这次的紧急事件，皇马教练的脾气更坏了。他现在看谁都不顺眼，而且坚定地相信队里出了个内鬼。

连锁反应下，事情一件件发生，到了13年，矛盾已经没法调和，6月份的时候，穆里尼奥再度回到了斯坦福桥。

了解内情的人，比如他的助教法里亚，都觉得这简直不可思议。葡萄牙人之所以会和皇马队员闹翻，就是因为他们叫来了他不想再见到的前男友。而现在，他居然又要回到对方身边了。

什么样的人会甩掉自己永久标记过的omega？在穆里尼奥刚开始和切尔西进行私下会面的时候，法里亚曾这样质问他。

不是他甩掉我的。穆里尼奥总是这么说，分开是我们共同的决定。

法里亚知道这不是真的，但是他动摇不了对方的决定。他只能陪在对方身边，默默祈祷希望葡萄牙人下次不要伤的太深。

回到斯坦福桥的那天，葡萄牙人笑得很开心，老板也很高兴，看起来一切都很好。

穆里尼奥这次回来变得安静多了，他跟在老板身边，似乎意识到了自己的身份。他不再跟老板争权夺利，而是乖乖地做一个拿工资的员工。

15年，何塞下课那天，伦敦格外的蓝。法里亚在晚上拿了一瓶酒，去葡萄牙人家里找他谈心。

“我早提醒过你了。”进门后，法里亚放下酒，埋怨道，“你不该回来的。”

法里亚没有料到的是，葡萄牙人一下子笑了。他一把搂住自己的助教，大喊道：“鲁伊！我自由了！”

————————————————————————

去做个去除标记的手术吧。朋友们曾无数次这样劝何塞。但是葡萄牙人永远无动于衷。最终恨铁不成钢的朋友只能叹气、走开。

他们不知道的是，葡萄牙人并不是不想这样做。

“这个手术很伤身体，”医生告诉何塞，“硬做会留下严重的后遗症。”

“有其它方法吗？”

“有一个，不过只适合和平分手的情侣。”

“是什么？”

穆里尼奥回到家时，手上多了一瓶药。这瓶药被他暂时塞进了顶柜。

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥回到切尔西后，又和老板住到了一起。这次，他的大衣兜里多了一瓶药。每次在做之前、做之后，葡萄牙人都要立刻吃上一粒。

老板没说什么，他猜测这和对方的身体状况有关，所以他尽量地放轻了自己的动作。俄罗斯人总喜欢在这种时候展现温柔体贴的一面，好让omega更难离开他。

但葡萄牙人还是在15年搬离了老板的别墅。他告诉老板，自己要操心球队，实在没有功夫处理感情问题了。但是教练对切尔西的苦心好像得不到回报，球队成绩一路下滑，一直滑到他不得不离开的程度。

————————————————————————

葡萄牙人拉下领子，让法利亚观察自己的后颈。

“你的标记……”法利亚由惊转喜，他顾不上仔细琢磨这一切都是怎么发生的。现在他只想跟对方一起庆祝这件事。

————————————————————————

“每个发情期，标记前吃一粒，标记后吃一粒，时间不要隔得太久。”医生介绍着，“持续两年，再来找我做手术。”

“谢谢你。”穆里尼奥微笑道，“怎么付钱？”

the end


End file.
